


I Once Believed in Magic

by LadyoftheWittyRemarks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWittyRemarks/pseuds/LadyoftheWittyRemarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I once believed in magic/ When I was a young boy / The kind that made your heart sing/ And filled you up with joy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Once Believed in Magic

I once believed in magic

When I was a young boy

The kind that made your heart sing

And filled you up with joy

I once believed in magic,

As most young children do,

And if I had that magic, well,

There'd be nothing I couldn't do

And then I found it all was real

It wasn't just a myth!

And I had all that magic too!

I'd finally got my wish!

I walked into the Wizard World

My child's eyes were bright

But soon, I found the Wizard World

Was anything but right.

This world was filled with anger,

This world was filled with blame

This world was filled with corruption

This world was filled with pain

This world was filled with judgment,

This world was filled with war

This world was filled with sadness and

I didn't like it, anymore.

I once believed in magic,

As most young children do

I don't believe in magic, now,

And I wonder:

How can you?


End file.
